True Heritage
by Abbanation
Summary: Nobody remembers much about Izuku's father. Even his own mother can only remember his quirk and that he's ever-absent from her life. In reality, Izuku was sired by All for One for the purpose of farming powerful quirks. When All for One found that his newborn son was quirkless, he decided to abandon the whole project. Rated M for some nasty killing... and maybe something more later
1. Prologue

**(Edited version)**

All for one.

Nobody really knows much about him any more. When Quirks were new to the world, he was quite famous. He had an enormous influence in the quirk community early on. He was practically the Al Capone of the quirked crime syndicate. Eventually, he fell from the forefront of the public eye. As far as the general populous knew, he was a story. But even though he had already lost almost all of his following, he never gave up on his plans.

Eventually, he realized that taking quirks from people was fruitless. He needed something much more...

Thus, All for One launched a new phase in his plan. He would use his memory alteration quirk on 'promising' women. He needed to spend an extensive amount of time with them for the quirk to properly work. One such woman was promising in the way that she was able to move things with her mind. Her name was Inko Midoriya. If she were aiming to be a hero (or a villain), she could have easily used her quirk to do great things. The next phase of this plan was to alter her memory and insert himself into her life. Become someone she trusted. Once he spent enough time with her, he need only bide his time until he could sire a child for his... "Quirk factory."

By having children with women who could birth a powerful quirk suitable for him to take, he could actually get something done. The mediocre quirks he had been assimilating the last few decades were lackluster, to put it lightly.

You can imagine his surprise when his child was born, and things didn't go according to plan. Not only did his child not have a quirk at all, but All for One felt... Love.

When All for One set his eyes upon the beautiful human he had created, and the beautiful human he had created set his eyes upon All for One, the malicious mindset he had dissolved instantaneously.

"Izuku." She said.

At the time, for the purpose of hiding his true identity and intentions, All for One was using the name Hisashi. He was posing as a poor man from a poor family, so he took Inko's family name in the memory he created for their wedding. This worked in many facets, as this would also avert any prying eyes from Inko's friends and family who didn't know 'Hisashi' existed.

"What?" All for One snapped back to reality at the voice of his "wife," Inko Midoriya.

"I want to name him Izuku. Izuku Midoriya. Don't you think that sounds wonderful?"

Yes, it did. "Yes, it does."

All for One was frightened by his own reaction, and surprised by the fact that he found himself agreeing with Inko. He was supposed to be a hard criminal. He needed to execute his plans. This woman was a tool! A necessary means to an end, a single step on the stairway to domination.

All for One left the room to clear his head. Gathering his thoughts, All for One thought to himself.

"I know for sure that I'm not going to abandon my plans. Not after I've come so far. Even though this child is a failure, I can always try again. But... I don't want to do this again. I may lose sight of my own objective, considering my feelings upon looking at my very own child. I need to leave this family. Yes, and if, in the future, I decide to sire myself a new child, I might actually be given a child with an amazing quirk. One thing is for sure: this child needs a quirk. Right, I will give him something to live with. But what?"

Reentering the room, 'Hisashi' said, "Inko. I just got a call from work. it seems that I'll soon be traveling quite frequently. I'll probably never see you and little Izuku."

Inko looked dismayed. "Can't you turn it down?"

"No, this has been a long time coming. If I do, I would certainly be fired. But don't worry, I can still send you money while I am away."

Inko gazed at her son, her eyes showing happiness at her son. Meanwhile, her words showed sadness, "I wish you wouldn't. I want him to have a father growing up."

All for One felt a tug at his gut. Was he on the brink of crying? "I'm really sorry, honey. I need to leave soon, so I'm going to start packing tonight. Can I hold him? You know, to say goodbye?"

Inko smiled, "Of course, he's your son, after all."

All for One took the child from Inko's arms. He lost himself in the newborn's eyes. They were green, like his mother's. All for One turned and whispered, "Hey, little guy. It's your daddy. I know you won't ever remember me, and I do regret needing to leave so soon, but I will be there for you at some point in your life. Of this, I have no doubts. But I can't reject my principles and leave you quirkless. So I'm going to leave you with a gift. From me to you."

All for One remembered every time he'd transferred a quirk before this. His little brother stuck out in his memory more than the rest. This child reminded him of his brother: small, quirkless, helpless. All for One prayed that his son wouldn't walk the same path as his own brother had; He didn't want to make an enemy of his own son. All for One also remembered that oftentimes, a person who acquired a quirk could go brain-dead easily. The wide-eyed expression of emptiness never bothered him until he imagined the same expression on Izuku.

All for One kissed Izuku gently on the forehead, silently transferring a quirk to his son. Slowly handing the little one back to his mother, he felt another tug at his gut. His heart pounded in his chest. All for One turned around and, with tears in his eyes, left the room. Not another word was spoken, and Inko never saw him again.

**Yeet. **

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**For my first fic, and especially just the prologue, I was ecstatic to see that it only took a few hours to get several follows and favorites, and a review asking if there would be more :)**

**OF COURSE THERE WILL BE MORE! I love this already. I'll probably take this as far as the licensing exams in season 3. And I will definitely be taking liberties on inserting facts and events that never happened. Anyway… On to the good stuff. (And yes, I know how the theory of AFO being Izuku's father portrays the doctor differently than I will, please don't be mad.)**

-Skip to doctor-

The Midoriya's family doctor was sitting in a very discourteous posture. He sat with one elbow on his armrest, slouched to the extent his spine would allow. He was bald, and wore tinted goggles through which you could not see his eyes.

"Well, kid, you are quite a unique child. See this x-ray? Research has found that everyone who develops a quirk is always missing a joint in their left pinky toe. But, if what you've told me is true, you are the sole exception. Do you know what your quirk might be? Anything you could tell me will be helpful when we run the test to see what your quirk is."

Inko spoke up here, "Well, his father can breathe fire, and I can pull small objects to myself without touching them. But from what I've heard from this one, his quirk isn't like either of ours."

"That's totally normal." The doctor reassured her. "There are tons of children whose quirks mutate. Why, my father had super hearing, and my mother could change the color of her hair. But my quirk lets me reverse the polarity of magnets I touch."

Izuku definitely had a quirk. It was really hard to tell what it was. It manifested a few days ago. He was really relieved when he found that it wasn't gross, like one friend who had fingers which would extend to whatever length he wanted.

When he first used it, he didn't even mean to. In fact, it hurt him very much. He remembered the whole event.

He was walking through the forest with Kacchan, when Kacchan suddenly fell off of a log, into the creek below. Distressed, Izuku jumped off the log into the creek. He felt an odd tingling on the soles of his feet, but paid no attention to it, since his friend was much more important.

"Are you alright Kacchan?" He asked. He held out his hand to help him up.

Katsuki looked offended. "Shut up, Deku! I don't need help from a weakling like you! Know your place!" Katsuki swatted the hand away with much more force than was necessary.

Izuku was hurt by his best friend's immediate rejection. Struck by this comeuppance, he took a step backward. Then it happened. A strange green light burst forth from Izuku's feet, throwing him several feet into the air.

He let loose a wild scream, fearing his inability to control his own body. "AAAuurgh! AAaaaHH!"

Why was he suddenly in the air? Why was he falling? What is going on? Please, someone, make it stop!

All of these thoughts rushed through his head during something that really only lasted about a second. But to him, it felt like an eternity. He landed face-first in the creek, arms out to shield his face. Everything was silent for a moment. Katsuki exchanged confused glances with the boys on top of the log. Izuku cried. Wailing terribly, he couldn't even form words to express his happiness at finally having a quirk. He was just scared for his life! (in reality, it was really a mundane happening. Izuku bounced around three feet off the surface of the water, and landed right back in the creek)

"Katsuki! What did you do to him?" One of the boys still on the log asked.

"Shut up! I didn't even touch the damn nerd!" He shouted back.

Taking shaky breaths, Izuku wiped away his tears. Smiling, he thought, "_Even in the most dangerous and terrifying situations, All Might always wears a smile. That means I should, too!"_

Izuku bolted straight up. Steeling himself, he ran off to go tell his mother. Tears still streaming down his face, he thought about how happy his mom would be.

He finally spoke to the doctor. "Well, uh, Kacchan fell, so I jumped down into the water. Then he said something mean. And then there was green and I FLEW! But, uh, it was, uh, not wings! I hit my head. I cried."

A moment of concerned silence while the doctor stared.

"Uh huh. Okay, well that narrows it down at least a little. You're free to go now, you'll get the results from the test in a week.

-Break

That night.

"Sir? It happened. The family you told me to watch came in to my office for a quirk test today."

All for one's face was wrapped in darkness, like it always was when he had a visitor. He was sitting in a chair, wearing his trademark suit and tie. The only light in the room was that of the full moon that night streaming in through a window on the far end of the room.

"And? What happened?"

The doctor looked guilty. He even felt guilty, even though he followed his orders to the letter, and had done nothing wrong. "The child, Izuku developed his quirk. He was ecstatic, sir. His smile never left his face. His quirk is-"

"Kinetic absorption and release. I know what his quirk is, fool." He reprimanded the innocent doctor. "_I'm the one he has to thank for his quirk. Maybe I will visit him soon."_

The doctor twiddled his thumbs nervously as the gears turned in his mind. How could this mysterious man know what the child's quirk was if nobody told him? "There's something else, sir."

This caught All for One's eye. "Hm?"

"The child shouldn't have a quirk at all. His left foot has all of its joints." Thoughts raced through his mind at a million miles a minute, when he suddenly remembered an old poem from his childhood:

"_Be warned, the child who does not work,_

_For the suited man will take his quirk._

_You'll live your life, but you should know_

_Your quirk has found another soul"_

Then the doctor realized it; this was the man from the story. He could take and distribute quirks. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in realization.

"You! You're the man who gave the child his quirk! You're the one from that old nursery rhyme! The one who takes and gives quirks!"

All for One frowned. This man was smart, for how foolish he was. He stood, saying "If you were able to figure out my identity after I went to such lengths to hide it, what made you think it was a good idea to blurt it out to me? Now I have to kill you. So troublesome."

The doctor was shocked. Did he hear that right?

"What?"

"I said you need to die. I can't risk other people finding out. My secret starts and ends within these walls."

The doctor frantically searched for a way to de-escalate the situation.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear! I can keep my mouth shut. I- I- I told my coworkers I was coming to meet you here!" The frightened man started taking steps backward, away from the intimidating man. "I, uh, I don't wanna die!"

All for one stepped into the moonlight streaming in from the sole window. "You don't always get what you want, fool."

Holding his hand out, All for One cornered the man. Holding him by the neck, he crushed the doctor's throat to the point the man couldn't breathe. He didn't stop at that. He tightened his grip, crushing his windpipe. Tightening further, he overextended the tendons in his throat. Even more, he snapped the spine at the base of the doctor's neck. He went limp. Finally, his skin tore everywhere at once, spraying blood all over All for One's hand and wrist. Good thing he was already dead, because that would have hurt.

All for One dropped the mangled corpse to the floor, sighing. His hand dripping in blood, he walked slowly back to his seat in the darkness.

"Another day, another death."

-Break

When the results came in, Inko read them out loud: "The subject appears to be able to receive kinetic energy and return that energy with equal force from the same point of impact."

Inko found this to be terribly poetic. Izuku was always letting Bakugou walk all over him, and now her son practically needed it to use his quirk. Ironic how the kid who never stood up for himself would have to take a beating to activate his quirk properly. Additionally, considering how Izuku wanted to be a hero, tougher villains would need to give Izuku a harsh beating before he could take them down.

Izuku's eyes glistened with adoration and interest. "Wow! That's REALLY COOL! What does kinetic energy mean? How do I use it? Does it say?"

"It doesn't say, sweetie. But I'm sure you'll figure it out. You wanna call daddy and tell him?" she replied.

"YEAH! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Izuku's smile never left his face while Inko picked up her phone and dialed Hisashi's number. It rang six times before she gave up. She hadn't spoken to him since Izuku's birth, and wouldn't start today.

This came as no surprise. The only things Hisashi has done to reaffirm her belief that he was still alive were the occasional checks he sent in the mail and cards he sent on Izuku's birthdays. The cards were lazily selected, and only once had he written a note to go with it.

"He didn't pick up, baby. I'm sorry. We can try again tomorrow." She comforted her son. He didn't seem to need it, though. He was still smiling. On the inside though, he was hurt.

"Can I watch the video again? Can I? Can I?" he asked, ignoring her apology.

The two of them walked to the computer and watched the video for what seemed like the millionth time. Inko cried quietly at her husband's absence while people cried loudly on the recording. It hurt. Did the time they spent together mean nothing to him?

**Yeet.**

**Oh, the irony. Inko, the time you spent together amounts to about ten months. Which is all he needed to manipulate your memories, give you a child, and stick around for the birth..**

**More irony comes when Izuku's quirk fits his demeanor perfectly.**

**I made this one roughly twice as long as the prologue. Do you want more? You want them longer? Or would you prefer more numerous uploads?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to make AFO seem almost like All Might here. If you draw parallels between Izuku's experience with those two, just know those were intended.**

"Why are you being do mean, Kacchan? Don't you see you're making him cry? I'll… I- I'll stop you myself!" Izuku stood between a four year-old bakugou with his two lackeys and another kid he was bullying. Izuku struck a defensive pose, with his fists raised, even though tears of his own welled up in his eyes.

"You wanna try playing hero, Deku? You can't beat me. Even if you do have a quirk, I'll beat you to a pulp!" Katsuki retorted.

The blonde bully and his lackeys charged, wasting no time in beating the two of them to the aforementioned pulp. A man on the other side of the nearest street watched, waiting to see how his son would utilize his quirk. It came as a disappointment when the fight was over, and Izuku lay on the ground crying, having done nothing to retaliate against his bullies.

All for One used a limited shapeshifting quirk to change his face. He took this one from an old man who used it when robbing a small store that was run by one of All for One's former subordinates to confound cameras and get away. After all, you can never be too careful. It would be terribly troublesome if Izuku recognized him from a picture Inko showed him.

All for one approached his son.

"Are you okay, kid? That looked like it hurt."

Izuku, still crying, smiled. "It doesn't matter if I'm hurt. I'll heal up."

"Why didn't you fight back?" He inquired.

"Kacchan is my best friend. I didn't want to hurt him."

"Is that really the reason?" He pushed.

"Well, yeah. But, I don't really know how to use my quirk yet. But still, I really didn't want to."

Oh.

"Well, I could help teach you. I have a lot of experience working with people who don't know how to use their quirks."

Izuku's face lit up at this.

"Can you? Please? You can help me be a hero?"

"A hero?"

"Yeah! I'm going to be a hero, so I can help people like All Might does!" The child was grinning ear to ear.

All for One Smiled™, but on the inside, he felt oddly betrayed. His own son idolized All Might? The newest user of One for All, who had already been around for 14 years at this point made too much of an impact on people. None of the other people who used One for All had ever been a top ten hero, much less the number one. All for One knew it was his own fault for being perpetually absent that his son was raised idolizing All Might. This would take a while to resolve.

For the sake of not raising any red flags, All for One needed to act clueless.

"What happens to be your quirk?"

"Well, I remember the note. UH! The doctor sent me a note. It said that I could take kin-net-tic energy and throw it back. Isn't that SO COOL!?" Izuku mused.

"I'm glad you like it. Well kid, what's your name?"

"My name is Midoriya. What's yours?

"You can call me Sensei One." All for One said. "Meet me back here next saturday at noon. I'll have a car here to pick you up. You can bring your mother, too, if it makes you feel better."

-Break

Izuku ran home as fast as he could. This was basically a free fast pass to becoming a hero! He was so excited to deliver the good news, he forgot that he was all beaten up and bruised.

"Mom! Mom! I've just had the most amazing conversation! SemseiOnecameuptomeoutofnowhereandofferedtotrainmeinmyquirk!" Izuku stumbled over his own words.

"Slow down, baby. I didn't understand most of that. What did you say?" Inko giggled. Turning around, she grew panicked. "Wait, what happened to you? You're covered in scratches and bruises!"

"It's nothing. Anyway, I met a man at the park! He said he wanted to give me lessons on using my quirk, like some kind of dojo or something." Izuku practically squealed in his excitement.

"Izuku Midoriya! You spoke to a strange man in the park?" Inko sounded angry. "We don't do that! Is he the one who bruised you up like this?! He could've taken you away from me, and you're all I have. Stranger danger, baby."

Izuku looked down at his feet. His cheeks grew warm. "I'm really sorry mom. And no, I was playing with Kacchan and his friends when this happened."

"So… do you want to take this man's offer of quirk counseling?" The mother asked.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Inko nodded.

"Okay, I'll allow it. But, I'm going too. He's still a stranger."

-Break

Inko's palms sweated profusely. She was nervous to the extent her emotions would allow. Izuku made friends with some random adult in public. If any adult could do that, then her son may never be safe. Her son was off on the other side of the playground, running around in the playset. She had arrived twenty minutes early in order to "scope out" the area, just to be cautious.

Gazing down the road, she noticed the limousine rounding the corner. Inko called out to her son.

"Izuku! Come here, quickly."

Without a word, he rushed over, another of his specialty smiles that everyone loves plastered on his face. She took his hand, holding it tighter than was necessary.

The limousine stopped. The man driving it stepped out and walked back to the last door. He opened it, and a tall man wearing a suit and tie stepped out. He walked to greet the woman and her son.

"Hello. My name is Hitori Subete. You may call me One. Your son will call me Sensei One. It's nice to finally meet you." He had a rather familiar voice and posture, Inko noted. What really rang bells for her was that this man smelled exactly the same as her husband, Hisashi. His face was very, very different, but his inflection, gait, and scent were all the same.

Exactly the same. Therefore, all of her apprehension at meeting with a man she didn't know vanished. She, oddly enough, trusted him.

She finally spoke up. "My name is Inko Midoriya, and this is Izuku Midoriya."

"It's my pleasure." Hitori said, taking her free hand and shaking it. He squatted down to speak face to face with Izuku, "I will warn you right now; The plan I have made for you won't be easy. And if you really do want to get stronger, you'll have to endure all of it. Can you do it?"

Izuku let go of his mother, squeezing his hands into fists, saying, "I can do it!"

"Then the two of you can get in the car. We have places to be." All for One gave a genuine smile. Ironic that he used a face that wasn't genuine.

-Break

"You see this place? I'm going to tell you a story. Obviously, it's a scrapyard. The man who ran it was a criminal. He used this place to make drug deals and hide bodies. Don't worry, the bodies have all been recovered. You won't find any. Anyway, one day this criminal decided that he could do more in the criminal world. See, this man tried to take control of areas that belonged to other criminals, and that made them angry. The police still haven't found his body. Everybody who worked for him are also gone.

They were criminals, so police aren't all too concerned about finding them. Now, the owner and all of his staff are absent and can no longer run this junkyard. They've racked up a whole lot of debt, and even if they magically reappeared to run the junkyard today, it would still fall under. But, since the junkyard is still technically part of an investigation, the police won't shut it down officially or sell it.

Now, what I want you to do is load all of the junk into this dump truck so it can be dealt with properly in someone else's junkyard." He motioned to a large green dump truck that stood in the center of the large junkyard. "If the scrap stays here, it will all just rust and decay."

"I can't move all of this by myself! I see stuff like cars and boats." Izuku complained.

"That's exactly…. Wrong. I plan for you to use your quirk to move larger objects. There could be no limit to what you can do with your quirk." All for One explained.

"But I still don't know how to use it. Are you going to teach me, Sensei One?" Izuku asked.

"Certainly. And I have a plan for how I can educate you." All for One reassured him. "_After all, I used the quirk myself."_

All for One had a plan, but getting a four year-old to understand it was not something for which he had made leeway.

"It feels like… well, it feels like danger. You know that deep pit you feel in your stomach when you're excited or scared? It feels the same way in your stomach every time you use your quirk."

That was absolutely correct. Izuku felt the same thing when Kacchan fell of the log. That must be why it activated that day.

All for One continued, "Whenever you try to use your quirk, and remember that feeling, you might even use it without ever noticing. Eventually, you'll be able to use it without having to call on those weird gut feelings."

"I get it now! I totally know what you mean. Now, I can be just like All Might!" Izuku shouted.

"Whatever, kid. Just try not to hurt yourself gathering the kinetic energy you need to move the larger scrap." All for One warned. "Now get to work, kid. We're working until 7 today, and I've got dinner for you and your mother set up at Le Oiseaux."

Inko perked up when she heard this. Le Oiseaux was a famous five-star restaurant. Why was this man being so benevolent to her and her son? What was so special about them?

**Yeet.**

**All Might's timeline was more difficult to figure out than it should have been. They need to give us specific years. Instead, I had to find out that All might made his debut when Endeavor was 20, and since Endeavor was 45 at the time Class 1-a started at UA, that meant that All might had been around for 14 years when Izuku was 4.**

**And remember, I'm making this story up as I go, so I've barely got any plans for future chapters. **

**I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT: if you have anything you want me to put in future chapters, I WILL consider all ideas.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I love reviews. Keep them coming.**

**I know that last chapter's workout is basically a carbon copy of the anime's. It's just that I couldn't come up with anything better.**

"Why are you being so kind to us?" Inko inquired.

All for One was prepared to answer questions like this. Of course, they were all made up, fake answers. After all, you can't do something kind for anyone without being questioned.

"When I was a child, I promised myself that if I became wealthy, I would not use it selfishly. I recently quit my job when I came into my inheritance from a very distant relative who was a business mogul in America." All for One lied.

"I see." Inko replied. "Then, let's just enjoy dinner. After all, it isn't every day you get to eat at Le Oiseaux."

"Hey, mom. Can I get chicken fingers? All this stuff looks gross."

All for One chuckled. "So tell me, Izuku, why do you like All Might so much?"

"I don't just like him. I idolize him. That word means 'to like,' but way more than just liking. I idolize him because he's so strong. And he always saves people with a smile on his face. And he's invincible! He's never lost even once." Izuku spoke with stars in his eyes.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but as far as hero duties go, he's one of the worst." All for One said.

"What? No way. He's the best."

"Let me educate you. You are my student, after all. Heroes have more to do than just fight criminals. They do tons of paperwork, they patrol the streets, they clean up parks, and even stay with the police after the criminals have been arrested to make sure they don't escape. All Might doesn't do any of that. He just gets into fights and then delivers beaten and bruised criminals to the police and runs off. He has never been seen on patrol, he hasn't picked up a single piece of trash in the parks, and never has he ever filed a sheet of paperwork. He has one of the world's smallest hero offices and has only ever taken one sidekick."

"Oh." was all Izuku could muster. "Well they said on the news that ever since he appeared, crime has gone waaaay down."

"So you're telling me he wants all the fame and publicity of being the number one hero, but he doesn't want to do any of the work? Does that sound like the kind of hero you want to be?"

The rest of dinner was quiet, save for the clicking of silverware, and Izuku asking the waiter for ketchup.

Not for one second did Izuku stop believing that All Might was the best hero in the world. But, he was wondering if All Might was the best he could be. He had been pushed to the existential limit to which a four year-old could be.

When All for One's limo pulled up to the Izuku's apartment building, the family of two stepped out and gave their thanks. 'Hitori Subete' poked his head out of the door, and spoke.

"Can I expect you'll be continuing the training?"

Izuku made a fist and smiled. "Yes."

-Break

All for One decided to walk home. There was a lot to think about. His son was not malleable. He was set in his beliefs that he needed to be a hero. There was no chance that All for One could change his mind. Not even with the memory alteration quirk. He would have to play the long game with this one.

His thoughts were interrupted by a child sitting in ragged clothing on the sidewalk, leaning against a building. He looked to be about nine, maybe ten years old, but it was hard to tell because he kept his face buried in his hands. By no stretch was this irregular, especially in this area of the city. All for One squatted to the boy's eye level and peeled the boy's hands away from his face. What caught his eye was the demented look of horror in the boy's expression. His eyes seemed glued to the bricks on the building opposite them. His lips were chapped, with the corners of his mouth pulled to their greatest natural extent. Not in a smile, per se, but not a frown either. His mouth expressed no emotion at all, and that was more disturbing than the child's demeanor. His hair was a light blue; unkempt and shaggy. It looked like if you pushed on his shoulder, he would just sit idly and fall over.

For a moment, he was reminded again of his brother. Sickly, frail, and quiet. All for One stopped. He spent a moment staring silently at the kid.

He was reminded of a faded memory, where he tried to gain control of his brother and failed.

They had argued. All for One was always stronger, taller, and smarter than his younger brother. The biggest difference between them, however, was their sense of justice. All for One wanted to control Japan, while his brother believed that the power should go to those who are willing to put others before themselves. One who saves for the purpose of helping others, without hope for recompense. All for One thought this was foolish. Hoping to change his brothers ideals, he passed on a quirk which least befitted his stature: a strength quirk for the bony, docile, weak person.

The Child on the street yanked his hand back from All for One and buried his face in it again.

All for One stared at the child for several moments, thinking.

"What happened to you?"

A pause.

"Where is your family?"

The child turned away, as though he were on a bed, turning over in his sleep. It was apparent he didn't want to talk to All for One. All for One was having none of it. He would not be ignored by a nine year old ragamuffin.

All for One moved over to the child. Taking him by the hair, All for One stared directly into his eyes.

"What did they do?"

The kid looked bothered. He obviously didn't want to do anything right now. All for One tried again.

"Where is your family?" Quietly, this time. All for One wasn't sure if he was talking to the kid or to himself.

The blue haired child sighed shakily. He finally stood up, not removing his hands from his face. He didn't say anything as he rounded the corner. All for One followed. The two of them walked excruciatingly slowly. The boy took steps unevenly, as if he had a limp. They finally came upon an inlet on the side of a building. Stairs led down to the door, which was a few feet below street level. The boy stopped at the top of the stairs, staring silently at the closed door. He didn't move for at least a minute.

All for One approached the steps, moving the child aside. The child looked even more terrified than before. All for One slowly made his way down the steps. Ever since seeing the look on the child's face for the first time, he knew there was something terrible at home. There was a small P.O. box next to the door. It read, "Shimura."

"_So, you're a Shimura. Nana must have gotten rid of her son to keep him away from the dangerous life of a hero. And that son must be the father of this household." _All for One thought.

He turned the doorknob, looking back at the child standing on the sidewalk. He had started crying already.

Opening the door, All for One recognized instantly the smell of Death. He knew the smell of blood all too well. What he found inside didn't betray his nose. There were three deaths, although it was definite that there were not three _ whole _bodies. All for One smiled despite himself. Whoever did this had an amazing quirk.

There was a small girl, perhaps seven or younger. It was hard to tell, though, since half of her face was missing. Maggots crawled about on whatever remained of her brain, which could be seen where the left eye should have been. The little girl's torso suffered something just as bad, maybe worse; her entrails were strewn about, spilling out of a gaping hole in her side. The hole was large enough to show her spine among the dried intestines, kidneys and others.

The woman who was presumably the mother lay face down. She had no hands, and her lower half was disconnected from the top. From the streaks of blood on the floor, it looked like she lost her hands first, then her legs. She must have tried to crawl across the floor without legs or hands to make her way to the daughter's body.

Then there was the father. His body lay face up. His right shoulder was mostly gone, leaving an arm attached by cartilage and some skin. You could see the dissolved bones sticking out from the crevice where the shoulder used to be. There was an enormous empty area where his sternum would have been. His left wrist was altogether missing, and the respective hand was lying several feet away. He had legs, but one knee was missing.

It was a challenge to not step in the sticky, mostly-dry blood that pooled in several places.

All for One stepped out of the house. He looked at the boy on top of the steps.

"Shimura."

Shimura's breath caught. The two made eye contact through the boy's fingers. All for One immediately knew that the boy he was looking at killed everyone in the house.

"This is not your fault. This was the heroes' fault. If they had done as they constantly preach, your family would still be alive. This warped society caused this. They bring heroes to the public and create a false sense of security, and make people believe they can do whatever they want and a hero will come along to save them. It will never work. Even though heroes are everywhere, people still murder. The hero system does not work. You and I need to destroy it. Together, we can dismantle this backwards world. Follow me, and be my successor." All for One poured the entirety of his idealism on the nine year old. He could only hope the child knew what he was saying, and agreed with him. By the look in Shimura's eye, All for One was sure he had made a connection with the boy.

He pulled out his phone, dialing the driver he had dismissed earlier.

"Come immediately to my location. I am at 42 Hemingway street." The phone call ended there.

Ten minutes later, the same long black limo came to a halt in front of the two of them. Shimura started shaking wildly.

"NO!" he screamed. "NO! I don't wanna go! Daddy!"

Shimura made a break for the door down the steps, but was caught by All for One. All for One gritted his teeth.

"You killed those people. You're coming with me." He spoke.

"But daddy's in there! I can't leave him." Shimura protested.

Muttering something vulgar under his breath, All for One stomped into the house again. He reappeared a few seconds later holding the severed hand of the father.

"You can keep this, This is your father now. Keep it close." He instructed. "If you step into this vehicle, you relinquish your name. When you get in, your name will be Tomura Shigaraki."

**Yeet. **

**I tried to make it as realistic as I could. Disgustingly so. Tell me how I did.**


End file.
